


Kung Fu Lucario

by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsy Lucario, F/M, Side-line Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: A Lucario finds himself waking up in a world that is familiar but in an upside-down way and has no idea how he got there, nor if there's a way to get home. When he gets unintentionally enlisted into a Martial Arts tournament, things get complicated as claims of a 'prophecy' are thrown his way and it seems that this land is relying upon his help in matters stronger than he's used to facing...
Relationships: Furious Five & Lucario, Lucario (Pokémon) & Shifu (Kung Fu Panda), Lucario/Tigress
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kung Fu Lucario

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that in this, some Pokémon moves will be treated as martial arts attack names (such as Dynamic Punch or Aura Sphere), however moves such as 'Calm Mind' won't exist and will just be made as natural actions.
> 
> I think I might add some slow (SLOW) burn relationship with Tigress as time goes on perhaps, however this isn't a story that's going to be focussed on that. This was majorly inspired by another incredible story called 'Kung Fu Fury' by TheNaturalLlama3 and I think I'm aiming to write about 40,000 words for this? So let's see how this goes and hope for the best! :3

*cough- cough* The dirt that had formed around him gradually broke away as his body slowly shifted. It took a moment to pull himself off of the ground, but nothing around was familiar. Evaluating his surroundings, he seemed to have woken up in a cave overlooking a cliffside, a crescent-shaped cove of water which looked like a miniature paradise stretching out to sea. However no matter where he looked, there seemed to be no other life around, humans nor Pokémon -which was rare.

_'I don't know what's stranger; how I got here or where others may be. I'm sure this cave would be a wonderful home for Kangaskhan, and Lapras would love the water below but I don't see anyone...'_

Ridding what dirt he could that still marked his fur, he began looking for a way to leave. The cave entrance was at least forty feet above the shallow water below and there wasn't a ladder to climb down safely which ultimately meant the only way to go was _up._ There also wasn't any path along the side of the circular cliff leading to the top, however there were enough ledges to climb and the rock face seemed sturdy thankfully.

After some effort, the top was reached and the Lucario was only left feeling a little exerted. After all, for Pokémon standards he was as fit and healthy as his species could be at his age. He'd spent a lot of time training his body, always looking to stay fit and at as much of an advantage over other Pokémon as possible. This way, if trainers ever came to capture him or another wild Pokémon got too aggressive, he could beat them in a fight. It was the way the world worked.

Or at least the world _he_ _knew_.

Now, his next step -or perhaps technically first if climbing vertically didn't count?- would be to work out the best direction to travel in. The sun was currently directly overhead, meaning it was already lunch -which reminded him that he still hadn't eaten yet today. Deciding it would be best to wait just a little bit to see which way the sun was moving (as knowing that, he could work out where North was by knowing the sun rises in the East and sets in the West. In the mean time, he could just scavenge for some food.

Roughly an hour later, the food the Lucario had accumulated was dropped to the ground by the ledge of the cliff face from earlier and he sat down to enjoy the light breeze and view. The food he had amassed was incredibly strange, as there wasn't a single berry he recognised which he could find. In the end, all he had was fruit he'd never seen before, however judging by the basics of safe eating in the wild (poisonous colours, certain traits, etc) he judged that they were probably* edible.

Taking a bite out of the first one, he blinked, eyes widening in surprise. _'Hm, how sweet. This is actually very delicious... If only I knew what it was...'_ the last of the orangey-green fruit was popped in his mouth as he continued with the rest.

After he had finished, stomach thanking him for the energy it needed, he saw that the sun had set to the right, meaning that that was was West. North seemed to be facing directly out to the sea beyond the jagged outer-rocks of the cove, so he couldn't go that way, so in the end he decided to head South and see if he could find any sign of life or civilisation anywhere.

He travelled for several hours -judging by the sun's position- and despite his tasty lunch, was gradually losing stamina from traversing through the thick jungle land. Bamboo shoots were the most common plant he came across, which insinuated he was likely in China, however the more and more he travelled without seeing any other lifeforms, the more he doubted that this was Japan.

Just then an explosion rocked his senses, a *BANG* as loud as thunder, and very quickly it was followed up by several more sizzles and cracks.

 _’What the hell was that?! Arceus?!’_ If it was the Legendary God of all Pokémon, he surely didn’t respond.

It was expected that he swiftly moved to check out the place where the noise came from. Of course, if he had to guess, this was a dangerous decision since the bangs sounded like a god was reigning hail-mary’s upon the earth, however he felt he had no choice if he wanted to find nearby life.

About a mile ahead, Lucario suddenly tumbled out of a bush and almost faceplanted into the ground. Ducking into a roll, whatvhe thought was damage-control ended up being his undoing as he found himself tumbling further over a cliff ledge and free falling into some thick trees below. Thankfully, the broke his fall, but this time when picking himself up, he found himself face-to-face with a stone wall.

It was ten feet high (which he could jump more than easily, but the top was thatched with bamboo and the design was very old, looking like something from eras ago. Looking around but not seeing an entrance, he decided to jump onto the bamboo top to investigate.

_‘Surely I’ll find someone here...?’_

He glanced around, however everywhere he looked was just filled with empty buildings. It seemed that this was some sort of settlement/village and it didn’t seem outlived (despite being empty and a little run down on a couple buildings).

Just then, the startling explosions reoccurred, louder than before. He looked into the sky, and far up high, near the very top of a mountain at the edge of the village, he saw a pre-era mansion and the source of the explosions at the very summit, a good 2000ft above. The explosions were bright and vibrant, sparkling in the misty sky above the mountain, but they weren’t anything he’d ever seen before.

_‘Well... It looks like I’m about to find out since what else can I do?’_

Taking a deep breath, he began the long ascent up the mountain. At the very least, there was a wide stair-path leading to the very top in a straight line, which meant he didn’t have to parkour in the same way he was used to doing up mountains back home. Thankfully, he was also a Lucario, and their natural habitats are mountains and high-up caves, so he was mostly used to traversing steep heights of this scale already -not so say it was easy, however, as this still seemed like the largest mountain he’d ever come across.

It took at least an hour before he finally made it to the top -despite being hasty about it, which left him decently breathless. It was rare that he found himself bent over, panting, but damn those stairs were brutal...

After dragging himself up the last step and catching his breath, he found himself staring at a large, green, wooden door. Past it, he could also make out what seemed like a collage of hundreds of voices cheering and celebrating to the loud drums that vibrated his core.

Thinking about it now, the front entrance didn’t seem like such a good idea if he was going to interrupt a festival or something accidentally, but luckily there was a small, narrow window on the wall on his left.

Due to only being four feet tall (a Lucario’s natural height), the window hole was about double his height and was propped open with the support of a stick on his side. Crouching, he jumped lightly, easily reaching the ledge of it, however the moment he brought his head up to briefly glimpse what _seemed_ to be some strange looking Pokémon celebrating joyously, his tall ears accidentally clipped the stick and the window slammed shut, causing him to fall to the ground.

_”Who-a-oh-!”_

He rubbed his head with a frown -that wasn’t a pout!- as he looked up, feeling sloghtly devastated that the window had to be pushed open from the other side.

Brushing himself off, he glanced around, realising he once again needed to find an alternative route. Forgoing his irritation, he began to follow the wall, and by some stretch of luck (or perhaps repayment through divine intervention) a clear path was spotted atop a small ledge that raised above the wall in one spot and overlooked the palace

As he climbed, he slowly began to see more and more of what was actually going on behind the wall and it was an astounding sight: A celebration of hundreds of various creatures that looked nothing like any Pokémon he’d ever seen. There was a dozen drummers and a few other festival instruments as well, and in the centre of the square plaza area there were four visible creatures, each displaying incredible talents as they danced about deadly danger. A bird with wings was soaring in the sky, dodging and deflecting the contraption that was firing those bright, loud explosions from earlier, whilst one that looked like a species of monkey similar to Infernape or Zarude was compressing its body and swinging through hoops that seemed impossibly small. A green snake that looked like an Ekans was coiling around an arena, facing off against an orange stripped creature as they fought.

Lucario's were in no way unfamiliar with martial arts. In fact, other than for Sawks and Throhs, Lucario's were some of the best martial artists in the Pokémon community (since everyone knew that whilst oppressively strong, a Machamp's wrestling _wasn't_ martial arts).

What he was seeing now, however, made his own fighting style look like a sloppy second. What he previously revered as a 'professional stance' seemed janky when compared to the stances these two creatures took, flowing like water and moulding like air.

Wide-eyed, awestruck and unable to blink, he crept further forward, feeling a need to see closer, however as soon as he placed his hand on the lip of the short cliff's edge, it crumbled like dry dirt and he found himself regretting his inability to pay more attention to his surroundings. _"Wa-ah-argh-!"_ subsequently, he came crashing to the ground just to the side of the open plaza and the entire festival fell silent as the hundreds of creatures all stared at him in confusion and worry.

_'Who is that?'_

_'I've never seen an animal that looks like that...'_

_'Why's he bright blue-?'_

_'-and what's with those spikes?'_

_'-he looks kinda scary-...'_

Glancing around, he couldn't help but recoil upon seeing the four 'animals' (as he had deduced from the many hushed voices) surrounding him, all in defensive stances and wearing scowls.

The orange and black stripped one spoke up first, possibly the leader of the group. _'Who are you? Why did you come here?'_

"I-I'm not here to fight..." he tried to pick himself up slowly and placatingly, however that seemed a step too far and a paw was sent flying towards him at a pace he'd rather not experience. Bending backwards, the fist _barely_ scathed his chest fur and his eyes widened as he realised this was a pretty bad outcome. "I already told you, I'm not here to fi _-ght!"_ mid-sentence, he back-stepped once to barely escape the clutches of the snake that probably wanted to bind him. It seemed that the four had already come to a general agreement to subdue him now which seemed excessive, however if he had to guess, this may have been their home and he was accidentally* invading without permission.

He almost lost his footing as the monkey's tail swung at his front foot, whilst the bird took to the sky and circled closely, attacking at any opening it could find as the Lucario fought off the rest.

 _"Tigress!"_ one of them shouted as they tried to attack in tandem. He deflected the attack from the orange and black one named 'Tigress', but instantly felt his wrist strain under the pressure of her punch. It felt like he was being hit by steel, and despite having steel bones as a Lucario, the force rattled through him.

 _'What the hell is she MADE of?!'_ he panicked in his head as he swapped stance so that his left paw was at the forefront now instead. he wasn't quite as practiced this way, however he already knew his right wrist would be broken by another straight-on punch like that.

"All right! You won't listen to me so _now I'm getting serious!"_ he growled as the sensitive black sensors on the back of his head raised slightly and a light blue aura began to glow around his left paw. The four instantly froze, shocked stiff as they retreated by a step wearily.

 _"I'll only ask once more! Who are you? and where did you come from?!"_ Tigress demanded.

"I am Lucario and I don't even know where ' **here** ' _is!!! If you would all just LISTEN!"_ he yelled back, standing still and hoping for them to calm down but still prepared to start fighting back.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "How can you not know where you are? _This is the most renowned festival in all of east Asia_ held only once every thousand years; and you say _you don't know where you are?!'_ she swung at him once again, however this time, his fists were reinforced with aura, and he could punch back. Their two fists clashed and for a split second, her eyes widened in shock that he was able to stalemate her attack, however it wasn't easy as he was still exerting a lot of effort to push back.

Something small flashed before his eyes as he realised another attack was coming straight for his face, however this time it was actually from a creature he'd never seen before. it was tiny and green and looked a little like a stick-bug, and the moment it landed on the Lucario's face, he found himself summersaulting backwards, face scrunched in pain from the force the little thing had.

 _"W-what the hell was that?!"_ he shook his head, launching off the ground the moment his sharp eyes caught the green little devil heading his way on the stone ground. It was almost impossible to completely track the thing, its speed far outmatching any other he'd fought before.

Coming to a realisation, he closed his eyes as the land washed in a blue glaze. His aura-sensors were raised high in the air now and he was able to track the small aura signature dashing about-

_-behind!_

He twisted and held out his fist, feeling the bug collide with it surprised and fall to the ground in a daze. _"Ye-heah, how do you like THAT!?"_ he smirked cockily but what happened next made the bug look incomparable.

Before he could even recoil/blink/react reflexively, a fist collided with his face like a flash of lightning and unlike the times before where he was sent rolling backwards, he was sent _soaring_ through the air before cratering into the stone wall beneath the cliff-edge. It took a moment to move since shockingly for a second there, he was knocked unconscious, however eventually he twitched and collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath through a _very_ painful muzzle.

Blurry eyes slowly clearing, he looked up to see a very short and _very_ old mouse balancing on one foot with both arms raised. You could tell it was both old and experienced by his unfaltering stance and by the greyish white goatee that hung from his chin.

Lucario knew from his gaze that the moment he stood up, he'd just be beaten back down again -probably harder than before- so he stayed flat but still observed, analysing any possible way to get out of this increasingly dangerous situation. Just then, the mouse blinked widely, hesitating openly before retreating as another elderly animal approached. This one was slow and looked almost ancient in age and wisdom. It seemed male and looked like a weird, thin, gangly and green version of a Blastoise. It held a crooked wooden staff that rattled on the ground, however it's long finger was raised, pointing directly at the Lucario.

After a few minutes of patient silence (he was really slow), eventually he stood over the Pokémon but his finger never lowered and his smile never left his aged face.

 _"Uhhh... Hi? Sorry about dropping in on your... festival. I didn't mean to interrupt-"_ Lucario felt the need to start any kind of conversation as the silence was choking and it seemed like the other would stare at him in fascination all day if he didn't do something.

"How interesting..." he muttered sagely, before turning and raising both arms slowly to the crowd. _"The Dragon Warrior... has been found!"_

The entire palace was silent in shock, but after about five seconds, the startled band started up once again and both trumpets and drums echoed in the air as suddenly Lucario found himself being picked up by small birds and placed on a fancy seat to be carried away up the palace steps. It all happened so fast he had no idea what was even happening anymore.

 _"Wh- where are you taking me? What's going on?!"_ he tried to call out for anyone to answer in chaotic distress, however all he received was a crestfallen frown by a few of the talented fighters, a full on scowl from 'Tigress', and best of all, the face of one thousand furies by the old mouse. The green tortoise didn't say anything to him either, only smiling and ignoring the profane claims made by the mouse in anger.

_"What?! But master, hecan't be the Dragon Warrior! S-Surely you meant to point at Tigress instead! This must be some kind of accident!"_

_"Shifu, there_ are _no accidents.-"_ the voices grew muffled under both the noise of the crowd and the distance that separated them, leaving the Lucario to contemplate in pure confusion what was going on and what to do about it.


End file.
